Daughter of Who Now?
by lifeinhd
Summary: Make way for Percy Jackson, because he is going to have a place in Lana's heart and geeky life. PercyxOC not percabeth* rated T because I'm paranoid. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at a table in the dining pavilion. A game of capture the flag had just ended and the red team had won. I watched Annabeth celebrating with her teammates, holding up the blue team's flag in victory. A group kids from the Hermes cabin walked by me, patting me on the back and telling me "Good job, Percy!" Yep, it has only been a few days since Annabeth, Grover and I had gotten back from the quest to save my mom. And Olympus of course. And the world. I'm a pretty big deal around here. People were still congratulating me for being so awesome.

Recently it had become irritating though. Asking for tips and battle strategies, campers being jealous, and the girls. I've never considered myself a ladies man, but I have come to notice that there are a lot of women here at Camp Half-blood, and I have been approached by to many of them. I don't have time for girls! But then I think about Annabeth, and her gray eyes... Nope! Don't need to take a walk down the crazy path of feelings. A flock of daughters of Aphrodite walked by and grinned flirtatiously. Ugh. Too many of them have already tried to… "seduce" me, I suppose. All this attention has been driving me crazy.

I frowned, irritated, thinking about life. Two girls carrying bows walked by me, but upon seeing me stopped to gush about how amazing I am. I sighed internally and then watched them leave slowly, probably noticing my aura of frustration towards the other campers. This has seriously got to stop.

I started to feel pretty drained, which isn't surprising considering the amount of adrenaline I developed during capture the flag. I felt kind of dizzy and started noticing all my bruises and cuts, one especially big one prominent on my right leg, and I felt blood drip down my face a bit. "Ugh", I groaned. "Guess I need some water."

I was about to get up, when a girl stumbled my way. She had goofy looking goggles on, the separate eye parts similar to camera lenses. She held an over flowing box of odd items and a tall stack of books on top of a laptop. On the very top of the stack was a vial of some sort of liquid. The girl's brunette hair flipped around as she turned to me. "Percy Jackson!" she said excitedly. I groaned. Then sighed. No more attention from girls. My leg hurt like Hades and I didn't need some geeky girl to follow me around like a puppy.

She tried to come over to me, but promptly tripped on a rock. "Styx!" She cursed.

Everything went flying, she still held the laptop somehow but the books were all over the ground and the vial had rolled to a stop between them. The box had gotten caught on the low branch of a tree, glass objects spilling out. They looked like...beakers? And test tubes? I stacked the books nearest me and set the vial upright. This girl was getting on my last nerves. I stretched my somehow even more painful leg and took a look. Nasty. I didn't need to deal with this goggled brunette anymore.

"Ugh go bother someone else," I huffed. The girl seemingly ignored me, only fueling my anger towards her.

"Oh no your leg!" she cried, but then giggled slightly. "Perfect timing on my part."

She crawled over from her fallen position, the goggles sliding off her face and around her neck to reveal brown doe eyes. I leaned my head back and groaned in pain and irritation.

"S'okay bro, I gotcha," she said grabbing the vial of liquid and moving more quickly towards me. She took the lid off. "This might hurt a little, or a lot," she said seriously, examining the cut on my face after studying the one on my leg.

"Wh-what? What do you mean "a lot"?! What is that stuff?" I yelled at the mess of brown hair moving back towards my leg. "Well I haven't actually tested this stuff...but I may have had a breakthrough." She said, then proceeded to pour the purple liquid all down the length of the cut on my leg. I yelped in surprise, whereas she watched curiously, putting her goggles back on.

"It's not working! Ugh, I should have used more Stymphalian Bird feathers! So stup-," she stopped mid-rant, to look down at my healed leg. "Oh my gods it totally worked! History in the making! How do you feel?" she asked me, moving towards my face to see my reaction.

"Whoa. That was fast. And completely painless," I spoke, quite surprised. "I feel much better and my leg feels 100%. What IS that stuff?" I looked towards her curiously. She pulled her goggles off to pour more liquid, this time on to my face. It felt rejuvenating.

"I made it. It took such a long time. Finally! Wow this makes me look so nerdy," She said giggling to herself. It was pretty cute "Anyways, hi," she said suddenly becoming shy, considering the close proximity.

"Hi..." I mumbled, still in wonder of the elixir. "I'm Percy Jackson, but you probably already knew that. Son of Poseidon. Who are you?"

"Uh...Mi nombre es Elana Carmon," I said, not realizing the Spanish. Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry, the Spanish is a nervous habit. Call me Lana."

Lana's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and smiled at me. She looked pretty smiling.

"But who is your godly parent?" I asked.

"Oh I haven't been claimed. My father would be my godly parent," she said a bit sadly. She stood up to her full, well small, height, orange camp shirt hanging largely over her jean capris. Her brown hair was unkempt and some of the ends of her hair were singed. She started to tie it back, stepping away from me to clean up her things.

"Well, I should go tell Chiron about this. Um.. yeah. I'll see you later Percy," She said wistfully, gathering the glass bottles back into the box and picking it up.

"Wait, I'll help you carry your things back, okay?" I offered to Lana. Her gracious grin told me yes, I picked up the books and started walking with Lana away from the dining pavilion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooooo hey guys

Since you all are TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME I decided to quickly update even though its only been a few hours.

2 reviews? 2 freaking reviews? ahhhhhh omg I`m pretty sure the last time I got that whole butterflies in tummy feeling was before a test, and it still drives me insane ;D

anyways, I hope you guys like cheesy, cause it seems like that's all I can write. It feels weird writing it, because cheesy has always been my favorite to read

I am hoping to steer this story in the write direction and have some more adventure, even though I have no experience. but whatevs hey?

I haven't completely figured out yet though, so please except this cheesy stuff that may or may not make you wish you were reading gore instead and go ahead and shoot some ideas out there. If there is anything you want to particularly see in this story, I would be happy to add it in :)

apologies if you were expecting to have this stay at K+, I have to move the rating up.

Cheers!

btw this story is set after first movie and book, case you haven't noticed :D

Lana pov

I waved bye to Percy, walking back towards my cabin with my books and laptop. I had built my own with one of my buddies from the Hermes cabin, and it was just before the beach and near the forest. I had given Chiron everything I had developed for the healing elixir and he was also holding on to all of my beakers and test tubes. I smiled, thinking about the excited look on Chiron's face.

"This is amazing! Give me everything, I must analyze this and test it. On everything!" Chiron had said before trotting off towards the Big House.

I set down the stack, then walked over to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. A plain doe eyed face stared back at me. Her hair was a mess and her brown eyes looked sad, yet knowledgeable and curious at the same time. A childish grin decorated her lips, thinking of Percy and how happy he was watching his injuries heal. I dreamily washed my dirty hands, star struck. I laughed out loud, thinking of how girly I was being. What a stupid, meaningless crush on the most popular and sought-out boy at Camp. Sigh. A horn sounded, signaling dinner. I quickly left my cabin.

I walked into the dining pavilion, thinking maybe I wouldn't be sitting alone with my geeky self. Oh well, I sighed. I felt somebody bump into me, readying myself for a sneer directed towards me or a snarky insult about being a nerd, but instead Percy was looking at me, worried. He probably was mirroring my own worried look that I assumed when I felt someone was going to say something kind of cruel to me.

"You okay?" he asked, tilting his head and looking into my eyes. I felt myself grow self-conscious and embarrassed at the attention, and nodded.

"Want to come sit with me?" He inquired hopefully. I blushed, turning pink, and then nodded again. I followed him to an empty table and sat down, fiddling with my hands nervously.

An absolutely gorgeous girl, most likely a daughter of Aphrodite, walked over to Percy, offering him a place at her table.

"No thanks," He politely declined, turning his attention towards me. "I'm sitting with Lana." My face promptly turned a shade darker, and I self-consciously set my hands a bit in front of my face. I looked up to the beautiful blonde, who offered me a glare and a dry heartless laugh, as if Percy had been joking. He looked at her expectantly, and she left with a frown back to her table. I watched her say something to her sisters, catching my name, and then watched them laugh. I sighed. It was exactly the same as school. But school reminded me of home so I instead focused on the food that was being brought to our table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Percy asked, comically handing me a penny. I turned it around between my fingers then turned towards him.

"Real smooth Perc," I replied. "Just tired, I guess. I haven't been sleeping, saving my nights for being a scientist and creating awesome things." He chuckled, and I smiled at him, picking at my food.

We didn't speak, instead settling into a comfortable silence. Which was nice, since I'm not particularly good at small talk.

After dinner, everyone sat around the fire, singing songs and watching the fire dance. It was kind of fun, especially listening to Percy sing with a funny voice, until my sleepless nights started to seriously catch up to me. I started drifting in and out of unconsciousness, trying to stay awake and not embarrass myself. Something wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me in, and I fell asleep against a warm body, content.

I half woke up, being jostled around but embraced at the same time, I opened my eyes, to see Percy humming a camp fire song tune and carrying me bridal style towards my cabin.

"Hmm. Nice cabin," Percy mumbled.

"Thanks," I replied groggily, still kind of asleep. Percy obviously didn't know I was awake and jumped a bit, before steadying himself and looking down at me. I blinked slowly and smiled lazily, half in dreamland. Percy chuckled, noticing my sleepy face and continued walking.

"You can go back to sleep Lana," He said, enjoying the way I nuzzled my head back into his chest without responding. "Goodnight Lana."


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooo hey guys

yep, another update. so far im not behind on any chapters, I have quiet a few already done.

so you guys wont have to wait an entire week just to read 700 words

;D

:3~ I got distracted and tried to make a mouse. whadda ya think? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

be ready for troubling pasts to be revealed sometime soon, because you know. why not write something horrifying. My writing ideas are craaaazy ;D I just have to make my characters suffer.

anyways, cheers!

OMG A MOUSE BECAUSE MY CHAPTERS ARE CHEESY genius me strikes again

Lana pov

I woke up with the sun kind of early, like every morning. It streamed through the windows and warmed my tanned skin as I wondered how I had gotten into my bed. I thought a bit, confused, but then remembered Percy carrying me back to my cabin while I was dazed and sleepy. I blushed, thinking of Percy carrying me and me nuzzling myself right into him like a pillow, but then frowned, thinking of how silly I must have looked falling asleep at Camp. I sighed, and then left my bed. It was only 7:00 in the morning, and breakfast wasn't until 8:30, so I decided to go for a swim.

I walked along the beach, down to the lake, holding a towel and a snorkel. The sand was warm, but just as irritating as ever. getting stuck in between your toes and stuff. Yuck. Ever since I was little I had loved the water and swimming. I liked to come down to the lake and play around with the water nymphs. They were so graceful, doing their underwater basket weaving, bubbles surfacing as they whirled around beneath the surface.

I had left my towel on the beach, and I was cruising along underwater, following a naiad as she swam around, playing with the blue and green fish. I came up for air, and felt someone tap my bare shoulder. I turned around confused, to be met with a smiling Percy. His hair was dishevelled, the wind whipping it around. He was dry though. So unfair.

"Hey Lana," He greeted me. "I didn't know you liked to swim. What are you up to?"

"Hey Percy," I grinned back. "I was just swimming around with the nymphs and fish. I love the water. It's so calming."

"Nice goggles," Percy chuckled.

"Oh... " I mumbled, knitting my brows together and self-consciously removed my snorkeling gear, thinking of how goofy I must look.

"Oh hey, no no Lana," Percy explained, laughing some more. "You look cute."

"Oh," I mumbled again, blushing. He was laughing at me! I looked around, the sun was climbing higher into the sky and the wind had picked up even more, the surface of the lake rippling. I started to shiver. I had been out in the lake for a while, and it was particularly this morning. My teeth chattered and I rubbed my arms, trying to keep some warmth in..

"Oh Lana, you're so cold!" Percy noticed. "Let's go back to the beach." I nodded, and we swim leisurely back to the warm, sandy beach.

Percy pov

Lana sure was cold. I held her yellow goggles so she could swim more easily. I propelled the water around us forward swiftly, catching her off guard and she looked over at me surprised. Her wet hair whipped around with the movement, getting that "dear in the headlights" look down. I laughed at her expression and she looked away shyly and swam closer to shore. I moved the water surrounding us again and this time she giggled in glee.

"Wheeeeee!" She cried. "Your powers are totally awesome, Percy!" I propelled us all the way into the shallow waters, crayfish dispersing when we walked over, watching the amused look on her face. I wasn't lying, she really was cute, even if she liked to hide her beautiful eyes behind some scientific goggles.

We walked out of the water and onto the beach. I was completely dry of course, but Lana was dripping wet. I looked at her, surprised to see a slightly modest dark blue swimsuit(one piece) revealing soft curves and a well toned body. For someone who enjoyed the lab as much as Lana, she looked like she worked out regularly and didn't just not eat. She walked back and forth slightly, and I admired her a bit. Someone coughed, and I looked up to see a red-faced Lana looking at me worriedly. Even the tips of her ears were red.

"U-ummm... I'm going to go find my towel," She stumbled out. Guess she caught me completely checking her out. That's so embarrassing. I groaned internally.

"I'll help you look?" I slightly stuttered, the manly confidence slipping from my voice. Damn. She nodded and then started making her way down the beach. I watched for rocks, making sure not to embarrass myself more. We found her towel and Lana wrapped herself up, shivering. The wind was making me chilly too. The embarrassment had passed, and I walked Lana back to her cabin. The door had a row of seashells glued down the middle, and there were flower boxes outside the windows in full bloom.

"See you at breakfast. Come eat with me, okay?" I asked Lana. She nodded, grinning. She shut her cabin door and I was walking away, when I heard an uncharacteristically girly squeal come from inside. I left back to my own sea themed cabin, shaking my head and chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

que paso guys?

anyways, new chapter, hooray! I know it may seem like it is moving slowly to some of you, but I try my hardest to regularly update once a day. I think this chapter should tide you over til tomorrow

sooooooo cheers! :3~

Btw this story follows along the lines of the movie, percy sure wasn't 12. So for this story, they are both...16. sure that sounds good.

Lana pov

"So Chiron? What's the verdict? " I leaned over the table that was littered with playing cards, waiting for Chiron's response about the healing liquid I made. It had been a week since I had handed everything over to him. I week full of bonding with Percy. Well, sort of. He stuck to the training grounds and I holed myself up in my lab, motivated by my breakthrough with the healing serum. We ate together at meals though, even talking more. Conversation came a lot easier and he soon realized that my specialty was cracking jokes, be them crude or so intelligent that sometimes Percy needed an explanation before he could laugh. It was nice hearing him laugh at my comments, I was making him happy.

"Genius. Absolutely amazing," He congratulated me, looking the instructions over. I jumped out of my squeaky chair with a girlish squeal, followed by a little victory dance. I sat down, the chair creaking under my weight, once I noticed Chiron laughing at me. I had known him for so long, ever since I had arrived at Camp when I was 11. We bonded over our love of science and how we both wanted to make a healing potion for wounds. He helped me develop it, that's for sure, but I did everything else. I almost completely lost my eyebrows one time from combining two very powerful ingredients! The campers weren't too accepting of a girl that preferred a lab over boys and scientific equations over training, but Chiron was always there to help me out.

"Tonight, after capture the flag, we can announce your new creation," he told me, his low voice echoing around the room. He moved everything neatly back into the box, moving it out of the way, under the table. I was just about to bounce off the walls in excitement and I was grinning ear to ear. I had finally created something worthwhile! It seals bloody gashes up almost instantly.

"Oh! I have to go tell Percy!" I explained to Chiron, running out of the Big House. I ran on the Camp trails, moving out of the way of other campers. I checked the archery range first. He wasn't there, which wasn't surprising considering how terrible he was at shooting. I giggled at the memory of him trying hit the target and missing by quite a bit. I made my way towards the training area and I spotted Percy taking off his armor. He looked like he had trained hard, sweat was dripping down his face.

"Percy!" I said, running over to him, but not before grabbing a towel and wiping off his face. Could I be anymore motherly? He looked up in surprise, then grinned, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I was momentarily distracted, but then remembered my news. "Guess what guess what guess what!" I said, jumping up and down in front of him, grinning widely.

"Slow down there, buddy," Percy said, laughing at my excitement. He put his hands on my shoulders to stop my excited jumping. "Now. What's so exciting, Lana?" He said, imitating my girlish squealing poorly, batting his eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. That's totally not how I sound.

"Chiron gave me the green light on the serum! He said it was genius, absolutely amazing, and that we'll show the other campers tonight!" I explained, moving my arms around in big gestures, barely containing my excitement. I started vibrating under his hands again, this was the best news I've gotten a long while. I had been waiting a while for Chiron to approve of it while he tested the purple liquid and my instructions for a few days, and sharing it with the camp is huge for me. Percy's entire face lit up, knowing how amazing this was for me.

"That's great! I know you've been waiting for this! You really are a genius!" Percy told me, picking me up in a hug then spinning around. My excitement had really rubbed off on him. I noticed some campers had gathered around, watching my outburst, and I self-consciously composed myself and studied the ground. A group of Aphrodite's daughters chose right now to stroll by of course, and a blonde one started speaking.

"Oh science?!" She feigned enthusiasm, and then yawned. "Sounds boring. How about you come hang out with us Percy, instead of that nerd?" My anxiety grew and I wrapped my arms around myself. I don't like conflict and I have been dealing with this particular blonde since I arrived at camp and I just stayed quiet, thinking to myself in Spanish. I know, but it is a habit I haven't been able to drop. I don't even _know_ anybody Hispanic but the language stuck to me since I took it.

Beside me, Percy frowned before replying. "Her name is Lana and I would rather spend time with her than any of you," Percy said, casually defending me. The blonde just scoffed and then walked away with her posse. He looked back over at me, probably seeing my worried face. I slowed my breathing down to a more controlled pace and looked up at him. The last thing I needed was to have an anxiety attack. That would be absolutely humiliating. And weak.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay they're just being stupid. Ignore it," Percy assured me. I nodded, my messy brown hair shifting around.

"Yo sé, " I replied, and then I noticed the Spanish reflex and corrected myself. "Sorry...I know, Percy. I'm fine. You are a really great friend." I looked around, our audience had left quietly. I looked back up to Percy, his smiling green eyes meeting mine.

"I hope friends have lunch, because I am totally starved," I said, returning to my normal self so quickly that Percy looked surprised for a second.

"Yep. I'm hungry too," He answered smiling down at me. The top of my head only reached his chin. I am pretty small. "Lunch; here we come!" He cheesily cried out. We laughed together and walked towards the dinging pavilion just has the horn sounded


	5. Chapter 5

helloooooo fanfiction community!

reviews? more reviews?! you guys are just too nice. It makes me feel all loved and warm inside. I would love suggestions, if any of you would like to contribute to the making of this story.

I have also come to notice that my chapters are riddled with pop culture references, whether they are very prominent or something only certain people would understand. I you catch any of them, congrats :D

NRA- your mouse is totally amazing

And a hello to the one viewer in Indonesia. Freaking awesome!

less than three

cheers!

Lana pov

Percy and I were casually eating our lunch and chatting about our day, sitting at the same table as always. It's nice, I don't like change very much. Two campers sat down at another table, still wearing their armor, and I thought about training to fight. I really wanted to learn, and develop some skills, but it was a real big step out of my comfort zone. And by comfort zone, I mean my makeshift lab supplied by Chiron. My studies and experiments had slowed down since my creation of the healing solution, so maybe now was a good time to really start training. Guess I would need a weapon.

I was constantly changing my drink in front of me, our talking had quieted down and we sat in a comfortable silence. My drink went from a strawberry smoothie, to purple root beer, to green hot chocolate. Percy watched me with an amused look on his face.

"How about you just drink it, instead of changing it," He said, chuckling. I stopped changing my beverage at pink lemonade, took a sip, then stuck my tongue out at him. We were both laughing at my childish antics when a satyr trotted over to our table.

"Hey Perc, who's the girl?" He asked, studying me. I could see his horns peeking out of his curly black hair.

"Hey Grover," Percy replied. They did a complicated little handshake. "This is Lana. And Lana, this is Grover." The satyr took a big bite out of the Pepsi can he was holding, then smiled at me.

"Hey Lana. So you guys are buds, hey?" He asked, looking over at me. He sat down at our table, placing his elbows on the top and leaning over to me. "How do you even _deal_ with this guy, hey Lana?" I laughed along with him, Percy looking unamused.

"I really have absolutely no idea," I answered. Grover seemed like a pretty cool guy. His deep complexion shined in the sun and he looked young. Most of the satyrs I've met were old, cranky and all for nature and wanting to turn into trees after they died.

"Um, guys?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm right here." We all laughed together, talking about Camp and what Grover's job here was. Being a Protector sounded pretty awesome.

"Are you going to come train with me today, Grover?" Percy asked him. "It gets kind of boring, and I really have learnt it all." Percy looked at his friend hopefully, but frowned when Grover shook his head.

"Sorry Perc, I've got some other jobs to do today with Chiron. Maybe next time," Grover replied, and Percy looked kind of bummed. I had a light bulb great idea moment; I need to train, and Percy wants to have someone with him! Totally a great idea. Genius Lana strikes again! If he says yes, of course.

"Hey, um Percy, I- well things have been pretty slow in the lab, and well maybe you could help me train? I would really like to develop my skills?" I asked, hoping for the best. To my slight surprise, Percy turned towards me, grinning.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" He answered, clearly happy to not be training on his own. "I can teach you my amazing skills, young grasshopper." I smiled back at him, this would be so fun! I can learn to fight, and actually contribute something in the games of capture the flag that I usually skipped out on. I did have some experience, I had taken fencing when I was really little but I barely remember, so that doesn't count.

"Great!" I confirmed, and Percy, Grover and I finished eating our lunch. I just hoped I wouldn't completely bomb. I was strong, I worked out, but I haven't really learnt the whole sword fighting thing. I really hope it will go well.

After lunch, Grover left to find Chiron and Percy and I made our way towards the tables of weapons, so I could select a suitable one. Kind of reminds me of Harry Potter and "the wand chooses the wizard" thing. I walked around the table, admiring the celestial bronze of the weapons. I picked up a thick sword with a silver hilt and a red jewel on it. Much to heavy, I felt so unbalanced. I tried another sword, this one thin and long like a fencing sword, but it was much too light and seemed as if it could just bend like rubber. I ended up settling with a plain sword with a black hilt with words in Greek etched into the hilt. I studied the thin calligraphy, but I could barely make it out.

We walked into an empty training area, Percy swinging his sword around with a cocky look on his face. I looked worriedly over to him, tying my hair back, not exactly sure what to expect. He grinned sinisterly, freaking me out for a second, before laughing and moving himself into a reflexive fighting stance. Knees bent, on his toes.

"Let the training begin, young jedi."


	6. Chapter 6

BTW IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I changed the bikini from 3rd chapter to one piece for the story.

Cause you guys know how I enjoy writing about horrible pasts and family history. Well you don't really, but I feel like I know you guys on a deeper, psychological level, you know?

:D I'm just messing around. Not that you guys aren't totally awesome, cause you are.

And I sincerely hope that your family life is not how I describe Lana's past. Because it just ain't right kids.

Just 4 the dramas boys and ladies

Less than three

Cheers!

Percy pov

I had been teaching Lana all I know for a few hours, and started to get tired, but she kept coming after me, swinging her sword. She caught on quickly and was surprisingly skilled. Lana refused to take a break, getting excited whenever she could swing her sword back at me, only to be moving back into a defensive stance when I over powered her, strength-wise. Her small build made it easy for her to leap agilely out of the way though, her brown hair whipping around, and fighting with Lana was enjoyable.

Our swords locked together in front of my face again, and I pushed her back with the little strength I had left, thoroughly exhausted. Too bad I had pushed her into another pair that were sword fighting near us. The guy was totally owning a girl who was probably one of Aphrodite's daughters and instead of fighting back, she had just continued to move away from the celestial bronze. The guy's sword was swinging back, coming towards Lana.

"Duck!" I yelled, and she complied, only to be knocked in the back of the head with his shield. Oh shit. She was face down in the grass, out cold, and I rolled her over after checking the back of her head for blood, finding nothing. The guy who had knocked her in the head knelt down with me and muttered a few sorries. The girl however, laughed in an irritating high-pitched tone.

"You stupid nerd!" She yelled out, her mocking laughter slowing down. "Pay attention to where you're going, dweeb." She looked down at Lana pitifully, striding off in some ridiculously high heels before I could say anything to defend Lana. It wasn't her fault! And now she's hurt. The guy shook Lana a bit by the shoulders.

"That girl is crazy. She asked me to train her, shows up wearing high heels, and then doesn't make any moves towards me, always backing away from my sword," He told me. What kind of a person does that? "I'm sorry about your girlfriend bro, I didn't mean to knock her in the head. She didn't get hit hard at all, so she should just wake up in a few minutes with headache. Nothing too serious." I nodded, picking her up and leaning her against my chest. Her soft hair tickled my chin. How do girls make their hair so nice? But then I fully processed what the guy had said.

"Wait, she's not my girlfriend," I said, doing a double take.

"Whatever you say dude, could have fooled me," He replied, chuckling under his breath. He walked off towards the benches. I looked down at the seemingly sleeping girl in my arms. She really was beautiful. I moved some shiny strands of hair out of her face, and smiled when she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me, groaning. She blushed a light pink when she noticed me holding her. I wonder if I could make her cheeks a deeper colour?

"Ugh, my head," She said, putting hair hand to the back of her head. "Hurts like a bitch." My eyes widened, a little surprised by her vulgarity, but it was cute. I held out my hand to help her up and she put her small hand in mine.

"Come on, it will be capture the flag time soon. Let's go find some tylenol." She nodded, but realizing her mistake, cursed under her breath. I chuckled, watched her stumble a bit, ready to catch her, and then we left the training area.

* * *

Percy pov

I walked over to Lana's cabin, we had parted ways to shower before capture the flag, and I was going to see if she was ready to go get geared up for the game. I walked up to the door, admiring the seashells. She has good taste. I knocked on the door and heard her yell from inside.

"Yes?" She called out. I was confused by that answer, so I opened the door and soundlessly walked in. I turned my head to the left, my green eyes shifting from her unmade bed to her bookshelf stuffed with textbooks and history books, then to the right, past a neat desk and to a bathroom. The door was open slightly, so I leaned back a bit to check inside from my standpoint at the entrance. Stupid move. What was I thinking, checking in the bathroom?

There was Lana, a toothbrush in her mouth, leaning over the counter and watching her reflection. Her brown hair fell around her face and my eyes moved down, she was wearing a pair of loose capris...but no top. My cheeks flushed and I looked away, but not before getting a glimpse of the thin white lines going across her back. I leaned back to get another look, but I only saw a strip of skin on her back and Lana moving a clean t-shirt over her head. Then she laughed to herself, it sounded beautiful as always, but what I saw on her back was worrying me.

"Oh sorry!" Lana yelled out, startling me. "Come in!" I moved back closer to the entrance and she left the bathroom.

"Oh hey Percy!" She said happily. But then her face changed to one of more confusion and she looked me over. "You okay bro?" She had probably looked at my most likely pale face. I couldn't help thinking of the reason for those scars.

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine," I forced out. "Well, actually I have to ask you something I think... " The horn decided to choose right then to make some noise, signaling the campers to regroup.

"We'll talk later, 'kay Perc?" She suggested, completely oblivious to the fact that I knew something she must be keeping secret. "Come on, buddy! Let's go kick some red team ass, sound good?"

I nodded and we left her cabin to gear up for a game of capture the flag.


	7. Chapter 7

new chapter! bit later in the evening, but w/e

love when you guys review :) less than three

I just bought a new game and I am constantly distracted from writing to play it... frustrating

The blonde haired girl in this chapter is Annabeth in case you were thinking of the brunette Annabeth in the first movie.

If you've only seen the film, READ THE BOOKS they are just so excellent, Riordan isn't even finished the entire percy jackson series

cheers!

Lana pov

"Campers, gather around!" Chiron shouted, and everyone stood together in tow teams; red and blue; in front of him. "Listen up, everybody." Chiron explained the rules, like he did every week, while I examined my sword. The metal glimmered in the evening sun. I also held a silver shield, wore armor to protect me and a helmet with a long blue feather on my head. Percy stood next to me, nodding along with Chiron's instructions, whereas I focused on a rock on the ground feeling extremely nervous. Don't need me letting the blue team down.

Everyone dispersed to their separate sides to position their flag and I trailed after Percy. Knowing him, his body was probably already vibrating in anticipation, prepared to get the adrenaline flowing through his bloodstream. I was excited as well, having learnt quite a bit from Percy, but I was anxious too. I didn't know what to expect of these games.

"Come on Lana, this will be fun! You're even pretty good with a weapon!" Percy told me, grinning in excitement and swinging his sword around. He really wanted to win, and you could see it in his sea green eyes. We all huddled together, formulating a plan; everyone except for a handful of people appointed to stand guard, would move towards the other side in search of the flag. The plan was half-hearted, and I felt that the blue team expected to lose again to the enemy; red team.

The horn sounded; signaling the beginning of the game. Percy and I had decided to sneak around the edge of the playing field to avoid the other team. Unfortunately, the campers wearing helmets adorned with red feathers, thought it was a good idea as well. Three boys walked towards us, staring Percy and I down. I looked to Percy for a plan, turning my worried facial expression to him.

"I'll take two, and you take one," Percy told me, keeping his eyes on the three players. I nodded, and we ran towards them, swords ready. I moved closer to the smaller of the three, and our swords clashed together. I easily fought him to the ground using quick maneuvers of myself and my sword. He should train more.

"Lana!" Percy called out, struggling slightly with the task of fighting two people at the same time. In a matter of seconds, I had run over to aid Percy, tapped one of the red players on the shoulder, and then disarmed him. Percy and I took of running again, crossing the line between our land and the enemy's land.

"Wow...that was actually really good fighting Lana," Percy congratulated me, breathing heavily. "You picked up the art of sword fighting really quickly."

"Hey thanks Perc-," I stopped mid-sentence and slowed to a stop upon seeing the red flag just chilling in front of us. "Is that...? "

"Yep," Percy confirmed, looking all around the flag. "But it seems almost too easy..." I shook my head, not understanding the depth of his statement.

"Well, guess I'll go grab it then," I said over my shoulder, jogging to the flag. I was a meter away, when about twenty campers, decked out in weapons and red feathered helmets, stepped out of the treeline that surrounded the flag. Well, shit. A tall blonde haired girl stepped out in front of them all.

"Oh hey Percy!" She called out, shooting him a smile, noticing Percy a little ways behind me. Then she moved her gray eyes back to me. "You came for the flag?" She questioned rhetorically, raising her eyebrows in challenge towards me. I started to get real frustrated with this game, what with my lack of sleep and occasional nightmares that plagued my unconscious hours. Why did they all have to be waiting here right at the flag!? Why couldn't I just grab it?

"How about you all just LEAVE, so I can get. The. FLAG!" I yelled out, thoroughly fed up with this game, and the fact that they just waited here at the flag. True, I hadn't actually played capture the flag until now, but it didn't seem very fun to me. On my last angry word, a huge gust of wind surrounded me, spinning around my small frame and almost blocking my view of the other campers. It then pushed from my body, knocking everyone in my vicinity, Percy included, off their feet and a meter or two back, skidding along the forest floor.

I stumbled back, a very large portion of my energy leaving my body along with the wind, and I fell to the ground near the flag. I proceeded to pass out, everything fading to black, but not before wrapping one of my small hands tightly around the base of the flag.


	8. Chapter 8

now, now guys, let's not start an argument in the reviews. even if you have no freaking idea what a review is talking about. I am literally making a WTF face. Ah well, crazy shit happens on

btw: love you guys who post useful reviews! it makes me so happy to know my work is appreciated, even if I have the urge to rewrite every chapter once in a while. you guys are absolutely amazing.

I know; it's a bit later in the evening; but I was just so fascinated with my video games. can ya blame me? it's freaking the last of us!

soooooo ya

less than three

cheers!

Percy pov

What? What?! WHAT!? Did Lana just... holy shit. I got up from the forest floor, and ran over to Lana's fallen form. I wanted to laugh at the comical sight of her small hand wrapped around the flag pole, but now was not the time. I needed help.

"Chiron!" I yelled out. I didn't know what to do, but I bet he might. I saw him gallop over, a few medics trailing behind him.

"Explain. Now," He commanded, kneeling and scooping Lana up and placing her on his back. Then he turned to the campers that had gathered around. "The blue team has won, thanks to Lana. Please go to the dining pavilion, everyone. Dinner will de served shortly." We made our way quickly to the big house, so Lana could be placed in a bed and monitored. The medics gathered around her, and I turned to Chiron, worried.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, my voice wavering, but I didn't care. I just wanted Lana to be okay. What did all this mean? Who is her godly parent?

"Yes, Percy, she will be just fine. Although it is possible that she will be unconcious for a few days, depending on how her new-found powers affected her," Chiron stated. I felt a lot more relaxed, knowing that Lana is going to be okay, even if she may not wake up for a while. Chiron broke my internal musing by speaking again. "At least we know who her godly parent is now." Wait, what?

"Who?" I asked Chiron, startled by his last words to me.

"Zeus, Percy. Her father is the God of Lightening."

Lana pov

Everything was black. I was awake, but not awake. I felt that I was lying in an unfamiliar bed, but in a familiar place. I struggled to open my eyes, starting to get worried as to why I couldn't. I was comforted as I noticed that one of my hands was enveloped in warmth as other feelings swarmed to me. The soft pillow beneath my head; the cool air washing over the arm that wasn't hidden under a thin sheet. The arm that had the hand being warmed by something else. My eyelids suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted off them, and they fluttered open. My brown eyes gazed around in confusion, stopping at a relieved-looking Percy.

"Oh, Lana, you're awake!" He cried, the relief clear in his voice. The skin below his brilliant green eyes was darker than the rest of his facial complexion, and he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping well. I felt my hand being squeezed gently, and looking down I realized that Percy was holding my small hand between his two. I blushed a shade of red, then looked up to see Percy moving towards me, and then pressing his lips to my forehead over my bangs. Such a small and insignificant show of affection, and yet somehow my heart was doing some pretty crazy flips on a trampoline and my stomach had turned into a butterfly net. My cheeks turned a shade darker, and he shot me a look that seemed to say "I knew that was going to happen". I wiggled my fingers in his grasp, and he removed his hands, his eyes refocusing on objects around the room and away from me. My hand got cold, and the disappointment hit me harder than it should have. What I ridiculous school girl crush. I sighed, and Percy turned his attention back towards me.

"You were out for three days," He told me, studying my face for my reaction.

"What? Why?" I struggled out, surprised by the length of my stay in the Big House.

"That wind that knocked everyone down was from you, and it is part of your powers," He explained. Powers? That wind was from_ me_? That's crazy! Just from that wind, I was knocked out for three days? Holy crap! There was one more thing left for me to question about, and Percy seemed to read my mind.

"Zeus is your father. He hasn't claimed you yet though," Percy told me bluntly, again searching my face to see how I would take this news. Zeus? Why him? Why hasn't he claimed me? I felt sad and angry and confused at the same time, and those feelings only grew as a certain blonde headed girl walked into the room I was staying in.

"Hey Percy," She said, looking over at Percy, then turning her piercing gaze to me. "Oh. She's awake. Cool powers. Percy wanted to stay here with you for the entire three days, skipping out on meals, sleep and training. Lucky I'm so convincing." She looked at me plainly, and when I turned back to Percy, his face was quite red, and he studied the ground as if it was interesting. Percy looked up to the girl.

"Hello to you too, Annabeth," He said, his voice tainted with something I didn't recognize. They seemed as if they were having an intense conversation with their eyes, so I decided it was time for me to get our of here. But could I even walk? Who cares, it's time to leave. I pulled the sheet off of me, moving carefully just in case. Then I decided that it wasn't worth it, and tried to jump out of the bed like I do most mornings. Not a good idea. I toppled to the ground. What the hell, legs? The other two looked over at me, noticing my attempt at a quick escape. Annabeth stifled a laugh, but Percy's face softened, and he bent out of the chair he was in to help me back into the bed.

"Sorry Lana, you aren't completely at your best yet," He told me, as my eyebrows creased in frustration. Confined to a bed in a small room? I don't think so. "Just a bit more rest and you should be 100%. I'll stay with you." He smiled at me, and I felt like melting. Until Annabeth decided to but in, of course.

"I don't think so, Percy. You've been in here long enough, and you already missed breakfast. Time to go back to training," She said, looking over to me as if offering me to challenge what she was saying. "Lana's not going anywhere. She'll still be her." Annabeth was right, I can't keep Percy here. I nodded at Percy.

"Go train, Perc. You can't stay with me forever." His face dropped a bit, but he nodded back.

"I know," He mumbled, sounding like a disciplined child. It hurt me but I watched him get up from his chair. Then I watched Annabeth scoop up his hand, shooting me a challenging glare as she dragged Percy out of the room. A smirk flitted across her lips as her and Percy left the room. I didn't know what to do about Annabeth's actions, so I curled up into a ball and pushed all the emotions away and willed for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Bit of a shorter chapter today

Tomorrow we will uncover more of Lana's past, and her and Percy will bond cutely.

Something tells me we need more cheesy fluffiness between percy and lana. So i hope a lot of you are thinking "I can't wait!" even though i dont know when it will happen

cheers

Lana pov

Percy was just walking into the room I was confined to in the Big House a day later, which was perfect timing because I was clean, dressed and walking around feeling much better and stronger. Time to get out of this small space.

"Check it out, Perc!" I yelled over to him, jumping into the air and spinning, as if I was daring gravity to release it's hold on me.

"Hey Lana! Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy; please be careful," He said, looking me over. I sighed. And I thought I was motherly.

"Percy, I'm not a child," I told him, but when I saw his genuinely concerned face I changed my attitude towards him. "Come on, bro. Let's go have some lunch." I smiled at him, and he smiled back, dazzling me with his bright eyes. We left the Big House and went to the dining pavilion to eat.

After lunch, Percy and I went to the training area and we absorbed ourselves in sword fighting and exercise for the next hours before dinner time. I remembered two things as we walked back to the dining pavilion; that Percy wanted to talk to me about something, and that Chiron was ready to announce my healing serum to the campground. On the second thought, I got excited, my lips spreading into a grin as we sat down at our usual table, and Chiron got everyone's attention.

"Campers, I have some very exciting news. The latest capture the flag winner for the blue team, Lana Carmon, has something she would like to present to you all." Everyone looked around, and Chiron gestured me to come stand next to him to announce my creation. I walked over to him, passing the Aphrodite table and catching the end of a comment and snickers. I took my place next to Chiron, watching my hands play with my fingers and thinking to myself in Spanish. Grabbing everyone's attention again, Chiron spoke.

"Lana, go ahead and tell everyone what you made," He told me, handing me the small vial filled to the top with purple fluid. I cleared my throat, thought past the Spanish in my mind, swallowed my anxiety and opened my mouth.

"With the help of Chiron, I have created a serum that will heal wounds up to centimeters in-depth almost immediately," I said, my voice ringing out clearly over the silence blanketing the pavilion, surprising myself. Percy grinned at me from our table, and Grover held out a thumbs up for me. Everything was quiet, until the Apollo siblings all began speaking at once.

"Holy crap that is freaking amazing!" "Absolutely fascinating!" "How did you make it?" "This literally solves all our problems." They finished their chatter with a "You will always be remembered for this."

It was quiet all of a sudden again, my hands sweating profusely. All of a sudden, the entire camp burst into applause, even a few clappers from the Aphrodite table. They clapped, whooped and whistled and a large portion of the demigods stood up out of their seats. This was what being respected feels like. I felt my cheeks hurt from the smile about to burst off my face, and Percy, as if knowing I would be too, ran over too me as I did as well. He engulfed me in his arms, and we spun around, surrounded by the cheering campers.

"I'm so proud of you," He whispered in my ear. "I hope you understand how huge this is, for you and everyone else." His warm breath made my skin tingle and I felt like staying in his arms longer, but Chiron's voice quieted everyone, and we separated and walked back to our table. A few people even reached our for high fives, and I gladly swatted their hands with my own.

"And now, we eat," Chiron's voice boomed out across the pavilion, and I settled contentedly into my seat, feeling absolutely overjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

yayyayyayyayyayyay early chapter to day!

cheers boys and ladies

less than three

Percy pov

All the excitement must have really tired Lana out, because as we were all singing around the campfire, she fell asleep again. So, I scooped her up and carried her back to her cabin, her head pressed against my chest, sleeping soundly. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I quickly turned the doorknob on her cabin door with a free hand, then nudged it open with my foot. I walked in and quickly shut the door after, keeping out the evening mosquitos. I looked around the dimly-lit room for Lana's bed. When I spotted it, I shuffled over and placed Lana on the top of her fluffy comforter.

She looked beautiful under the moonlight streaming through her windows, and I felt an urge to lay with Lana and hold her. Wait, what? I shook my head, and was about to exit her cabin, when I heard mumbling. I turned back to Lana, and I noticed she had started to toss and turn, and was sweating.

"No...no please no," She mumbled, her face contorted into one of pain. I ran over and shook her lightly, hoping to bring her out of the nightmare. She didn't wake up, and when a tear rolled down her cheek, I started to panic a bit.

"No...please stop," She kept repeating.

"Lana!" I yelled, no answer. "LANA!" I shouted louder, shaking her harder. It worked, and her eyes snapped open, but the look of fear on her face as she shrunk away from me, looking around wildly nearly broke me. I jumped onto the bed, picking her up in my arms and resting her head against me. I gently ran my hand along her hair, whispering to her.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're fine, you're safe. I've gotcha." She didn't sob, she just shook in my arms as tears rolled down her face. What did she have to be dreaming about to be this shaken up?

"P-please don't leave me," She said, still quivering in my hold on her. Lana's shaky voice and wet cheeks was enough for me to give in.

"Of course, Lana. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I fell asleep, Lana in my arms, against her headboard, and dreamt of Lana happier than she was tonight, her brown eyes crinkled up as she smiled at me.

Lana pov

I woke up with the sun again, bathed in its rays flooding into my cabin through my windows. I was curled up against something warm, cradled in a tight, comforting grasp. Fully awake, and blinking in the bright sun, I tilted my head up to see Percy, leaning against my headboard with the trace of a grin on his face. He looked beautiful, even as I struggled against his strong, constricting arms.

I was still wriggling around; even though it was very comfortable in Percy's arms. I was getting restless, and I needed to get up. Percy's grip suddenly slackened, and his arms slipped off of me. As I was getting up, something wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back. I realized it was Percy, and he wrapped his arms back around me, making me blush at the action.

"Good morning, Lana," He said, trapping me in his arms again. His morning voice was deep and husky, and surprisingly sexy. "How did you sleep, Lana? I slept very nicely last night, with you curled up in my lap." The colour in my cheeks deepened. It sounded sincere, but I could hear the smile in his voice. This teasing and relaxed side of Percy didn't show itself too often. He must be in a good mood. I decided to play along.

"Oh yes, Percy. I was very comfortable in your arms. You held onto me securly, if not tightly, all of last night," I said in the same light and teasing voice. The hand that was tracing patterns all along my arm, making my skin tingle, suddenly stopped, as if he was shocked by my answer.

"Oh. Really," He replied, his voice wavering only slightly. I bet if I could see his face, it would be decorated with pink cheeks. We sat silently for a while, and I felt the most content and relaxed that I had in, well, years. Percy broke the silence with his usual soothing voice.

"Would you like to talk about your nightmare last night, Lana?" He asked me. His hand moved up my arm to my shoulder blade, then it traced patterns on my upper back, just below my neck. My swift intake of breath made him chuckle, and I thought about whether I should tell him about the dream. After a quick debate, I replied.

"Um...no. I would not like to Percy," I stated, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay. I am fine with that," He answered with a calm voice. Then his tracing was brought to the next step. His finger trailed down my spine, and stopped at my lower back, tracing over my shirt just above the top of my jeans. He seamed to be waiting for a response, and I drew in a quick breath of air again, catching his attention when I was meaning to be discreet. Percy decided to go all out on the cheekiness, asking me a simple question.

"So...How are you doing, Lana?" He said, his voice seemingly calm, but I knew was laughing at my reaction on the inside. That knowledge, however, didn't stop the fact that I couldn't fully process an answer as his finger trailed around my lower back, my skin tingling beneath his touch.

"I...uh...you know," I struggled out, and he removed his and from my back. He tilted his head back and laughed at my clear discomfort, even though I was thoroughly enjoying his hand on me. We sat I silence under the sun again for a little while, until Percy broke it with shocking words.

"I saw the scars on your back, Lana."


End file.
